Trois mois par an
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: L'automne.


Yo ! Ça fait longtemps que je suis pas passée sur ce fandom, et en plus pour poster un truc dont je suis pas vraiment satisfaite, mais bon. C'est écrit dans le cadre des 24H du FoF, sur le prompt: Crossover, première rencontre entre les personnages, qui a lieu en automne. J'espère que vous passerez quand même un bon moment de lecture !

 _Trois mois par an_

Jack était un garçon de nature assez positive, aussi, même s'il n'aimait pas une chose, il tentait de supporter au maximum. Mais là, il n'en pouvait juste plus. Pourquoi est-ce que tous les ans ça devait se reproduire encore ? Cette odeur d'humus mouillé de pluie, de feuilles en décomposition, ce vent frais qui secouait ses cheveux, cette rouille rougeasse qui avait dégueulassé les arbres … Jack le savait, c'était l'automne qui prenait ses quartiers dans la ville. C'est vrai que l'automne annonçait l'hiver – ce qui était un point positif – et puis il y avait Halloween – ce qui était encore plus positif – mais ça ne suffisait pas à rendre la saison agréable aux yeux de Jack. L'humidité lui glaçait les os, ils étaient dans cet état bizarre qui n'était plus l'été mais pas encore l'hiver, il faisait sa rentrée à la fac le lendemain et il s'ennuyait.

Ceci était, jusqu'à ce qu'un lévrier, immense et noir comme il n'en avait jamais vu, lui saute soudain dessus. Il tomba dans un tas de feuilles mortes sous le choc, secoué, jurant en sentant ses fesses se mouiller inéluctablement, grognant comme il sortait de sa bulle musicale, son casque était soudain redescendu au niveau de ses épaules.

« Krokmou ! Viens là ! Krok ! »

Tout à coup, un garçon courait vers lui. Atrocement maigrelet, les cheveux plus qu'en bataille – Jack en savait quelque chose, avec ses épis – et recouvert de tâches de rousseur. Il devait faire la moitié de la taille de Jack, pourtant il arriva à lui avec une lourde inquiétude déformant ses traits. Son agresseur – le chien – tournait autour du garçon avec une joie disproportionnée.

« Je suis tellement désolé, fit le garçon en lui tendant la main. Tout va bien ? Il ne vous a pas fait mal ? »

Légèrement sonné, Jack accepta la main, se redressant sur ses pieds. Le garçon semblait vraiment minuscule, à côté de lui, alors que Jack n'était pas si grand. Il devait avoir entre douze et treize ans, quelque chose comme ça. Sans savoir pourquoi, Jack le trouvait familier, comme s'il avait déjà vu son visage quelque part.

« Krok, couché ! »

Le chien, encore surexcité, obéit néanmoins et se coucha aux pieds de son maître sans cesser de remuer la queue, attendant impatiemment le contre-ordre.

« Ça va ?, fit à nouveau le petit. Il n'est pas méchant, vous savez ? »

Jack réalisa soudain qu'il n'avait pas encore décroché un mot, et le plus jeune semblait paniqué. De quoi avait-il peur au juste ? Il n'allait pas l'agresser pour si peu. En voyant la posture du garçon, il sembla un instant à Jack qu'il protégeait son chien. Ce qui n'avait pas vraiment de sens, en fait, alors il écarta la pensée. Qu'est-ce qu'un gringalet comme lui pouvait protéger une bête pareille ?

« Ça va, ça va, dit-il avec mauvaise humeur. »

Le petit opina du chef, l'air infiniment soulagé. Jack ne comprenait décidément pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Il voulait rentrer chez lui, et … et rien, en fait. Il n'avait rien à faire. Qu'est-ce qu'il était venu faire dans cette ville en premier lieu ? Ah, oui, la spécialité Sociologie de l'Éducation, voilà. N'empêche qu'il ne connaissait personne ici, et il était inhabituel qu'il aie aussi peu envie de rencontrer des gens.

« Vous êtes sûr ? Tant mieux. Krok, file. Et calme. »

Le chien ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se releva, courant vers un endroit où il n'y avait par chance presque personne. En voyant le gamin de dos, Jack comprit ce que lui rappelait le garçon. Il ressemblait à l'automne. Et au même titre que l'automne, il l'ennuyait un peu. Mais au même titre que l'automne, il ne durait qu'un temps et avec un peu de chance, il disparaîtrait définitivement de sa vie avec son chien.

.

Encore l'automne. Toujours l'automne. Mais pourquoi cette saison s'embêtait-elle à revenir tous les ans, vraiment ? Entre la rentrée et le froid pas encore glacial, elle n'apportait rien de bon. Elle ferait mieux de rester dans le pays secret où les saisons partent en vacances quand ce n'est pas leur tour. Elle ferait la conversation à l'été et au printemps, pendant que l'hiver prendrait plus encore son temps.

Jack secoua la tête, tentant d'annihiler les brumes de mauvaise humeur qui lui pesaient sur la tête. En automne, il ne se ressemblait pas. Il perdait sans raison son habituelle jovialité, et ça l'agaçait au moins autant que la saison en elle-même. Oh, ce n'était pas non plus un état permanent, il savait être lui-même quand il allait à l'université, par exemple, ou quand il voyait des amis. Mais la solitude l'automne avait un goût amer et rance. Assis sur un banc du parc, téléphone dans les mains et casque sous la capuche, il vit à moitié une silhouette animale au loin, avant de se retrouver avec deux pattes avant enfoncées dans son ventre. C'était comme un sentiment de déjà-vu.

« Krokmou ! Au pied, viens là mon beau ! »

Avait-il déjà vécu ça ? Il darda ses yeux glacials vers le nouvel arrivant, un garçon assez grand, et plutôt musclé. Pas mal, pensa Jack. Il se demanda un moment s'il l'avait déjà vu quelque part, mais sa silhouette ne lui disait rien. Pourtant, ses grands yeux verts lui étaient indubitablement familiers.

« Je suis déso – encore vous ? »

Jack sursauta. L'autre le regardait comme s'ils s'étaient déjà croisés, comme s'ils se connaissaient. Mais l'étudiant s'en souviendrait, non ? Une jolie gueule pareille. Il offrit un sourire au garçon, s'asseyant plus confortablement.

« Je ne crois pas qu'on se soit présentés, fit-il alors.

— Euh, non, en effet. Je suis sincèrement désolé pour Krokmou. Il veut juste jouer. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, il a l'air de bien vous aimer. »

Jack opina du chef, regardant le toutou qui battait de la queue à côté de lui, le regardant avec attention. Comme si le garçon avait senti son hésitation, il ajouta :

« Je suis Hiccup, et voilà donc Krokmou. Il est gentil, mais un peu craintif.

— Jack Frost. »

C'était peu commun, mais Jack avait toujours préféré donner son nom entier. Sans doute parce qu'il partageait celui de l'esprit de l'hiver. Quand finalement, le garçon disparut, Jack réalisa en voyant son dos. Il l'avait vu à l'automne dernier. Dans les mêmes circonstances, et approximativement au même endroit. Il se demanda un peu bêtement s'il le reverrait l'année suivante.

.

Avant d'y être vraiment, Jack ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait attendu l'automne, qu'il l'avait souhaité comme jamais il n'avait souhaité que cette saison n'arrive. Mais même maintenant, il avait oublié ce qui l'excitait à ce point. Son subconscient semblait associer la saison à une chose éminemment positive, et il n'avait aucune idée de ce que ça pouvait être. Halloween ? Non, la soirée de l'année précédente avait été une catastrophe monumentale, pour lui, pour son honneur et pour son foie. L'anniversaire de sa mère ? C'était sympathique, mais rien de plus. Quoi, alors ?

Il ne se osa plus la question quand des pattes rendues puissantes plus par la vitesse que par les muscles lui poussèrent le dos jusqu'à le faire tomber en avant, se ramassant misérablement sur le sol. Cette fois, il était certain qu'il avait déjà entendu cette voix.

« Jack Frost ! Ça alors ! »

Il se releva, époussetant ses mains pleines de terre humide et de gravier sur son jean de toute façon tout aussi sale. Il vit un adolescent accourir vers lui, et en le reconnaissant, Jack se dit que le temps ne devait pas passer pour lui de la même manière que pour les autres personnes. Il se souvenait de sa dégaine d'enfant, deux ans à peine plus tôt, et tout à coup il avait presque l'air adulte. C'était quoi, cette monstrueuse poussée de croissance ?

« Tout va bien ? »

Les yeux verts le scrutaient avec inquiétude, et tombèrent sans grande surprise sur ses mains égratignées, les attrapant sans hésitation. Réservé comme le garçon semblait, Jack ne l'aurait pas imaginé si facilement tactile.

« Vous êtes blessé. Alors vous pouvez vous blesser ? »

Jack pencha la tête sur le côté en plissant les yeux, peu sûr de ce que l'autre voulait dire par là.

« C'est-à-dire ?

— Eh bien, vous êtes Jack Frost, non ? L'esprit ? »

Sans préavis, Jack sentit un rire immense monter dans sa gorge et éclater au grand air, résonnant dans toute la ville.

« Un esprit ?

— Ce n'est pas le cas ? »

Le jeune garçon le contemplait avec sérieux, tout à fait prêt à croire que Jack était un esprit. Un putain d'esprit. Le plus âgé tilta tout à coup.

« Mais … Tu connais Jack Frost ?

— Oui. C'est bien toi ?

— Je m'appelle Jack Frost mais je ne suis pas vraiment Jack Frost. »

Le châtain le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, l'air pas totalement convaincu par la chose. Il demanda avec prudence :

« Donc, tu es humain ?

— Parfaitement et totalement humain. Comme toi. Enfin je crois.

— Oui. Mais tu …

— Je ?

— Bah, tu ressembles tellement à l'hiver que ça m'aurait pas semblé déplacé.

— Oh. Merci ? »

Ça n'était pas exactement un compliment, mais ça faisait plaisir à Jack. Au final, Hiccup – nom bien plus étrange que Jack Frost au passage – l'entraîna de force dans un café pour nettoyer ses mains, et puis Jack l'accompagna sur la fin de la balade. Il apprit que le plus jeune suivait les cours à distance, partageant son année entre ici, où vivait sa mère, et un endroit dans le Nord dont Jack avait oublié le nom, où était enterré son père. C'était un étrange mode de vie, mais ça expliquait pourquoi ils ne se croisaient qu'à cette période-là, alors qu'ils fréquentaient tous les deux le parc. De mai à octobre, Jack était soit en examens soit en vacances, loin d'ici, et d'octobre à mai, c'était Hiccup qui n'était pas là.

.

Ça faisait cinq ans qu'il avait rencontré Hiccup pour la première fois, et Jack ne comprenait toujours pas comment le châtain avait accompli ce miracle, vraiment. Jack avait toujours adoré l'aidé, été passionné par l'hiver, apprécié le printemps, et exécré l'automne. Il avait toujours un peu vécu les trois quarts de sa vie. Oh, l'automne était toujours un peu différent. C'était humide et doux, quand on y regardait de plus près, comme les lèvres d'Hiccup. C'était venteux, houleux et imprévisible. Ça sentait la forêt et l'extérieur. Comme Hiccup. Jack ne se sentait toujours pas vraiment comme lui-même en automne, comme avec Hiccup. Il n'était pas pareil, parce que tout ça, ça n'était pas pareil. Jack n'appréciait pas l'automne, il l'aimait. Au même tire qu'Hiccup n'était pas vraiment son 'ami'.

.

Ça vous a un peu lu quand même ? Dites-le moi dans les commentaires ! À très vite !


End file.
